


Laundry Day

by MargoTheGreat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoTheGreat/pseuds/MargoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt "Your laundry got mixed up with mine somehow and now we're sitting in silence sorting underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> A request based off a prompt on tumblr, goes with the blog rvb-fics.

David was never very good at taking care of mundane things for himself. He got by with the bare minimum and that was fine with him. He didn't mind having to use a communal washer and dryer at his new apartment complex, it was only 4 quarters for a load, 2 for washing 2 for drying. An hour ago his load had just been put in so he got up from his seat at his desk to get his laundry bin. He brought his keys (doesn't everyone lock their apartment before leaving for laundry?) and padded down the halls to the first floor laundry room. He opened the door to find another man already there, bent over the dryer supposedly containing David's own clothes. Maybe there was a mixup? He looked into the mans' basket. Ok, definitely not a mixup.

"You know, you really should get to know a guy before handling his underwear." He said dryly. The man turned around. He wore a tank top with a shark on it, tattoos peeking out just barely on well-muscled arms and he had a large scar covering half his face. David knew the man would be noticing the scars on him as well and tried not to feel self conscious. The mans' face contorted into an odd expression as he said, "Then be my guest to handle it yourself, Washington." as he gestured to the basket on the ground.

David shrugged as he placed his basket on the floor as well and sat beside it at the same time as the other man. Apparently someone had gotten impatient to was their clothes and moved Sharks' clothes into the dryer with Davids'. But something was still bothering him. He didn't see anything unusual around him and all he could smell was laundry detergent. Nothing out of the ordinary... Oh.

"Washington?" The other man seated on the floor held up Davids' hoodie he had gotten in Washington that advertised the state on the front, and just slung it into Davids' basket. They sat there on the floor organizing one basket into two. Every so often David could feel the mans' gaze on him and he tried not to react. About 15 minutes later they had finished and David stoop up to leave with his blanket in his perfectly folded clothes.

"See ya around, Washington." the man said, and Wash offered a curt nod, glad he had gotten through that ordeal without too much embarrassment. When he got back to his apartment, he put his clothes away immediately as his cat eyes curled around his legs evidently happy that he was back. He got down to the hoodie on the bottom theres a scrap of paper with a phone number. Under it had been written, "meet me here again tomorrow?-Sharkie" What the fuck is with this guy and his weird nicknames? Maybe he'd fins out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
